


Only Sinners, Sweetheart

by Hnotonfire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Betrayed reader, Crying Reader, Crying Sam, Dead Dean, Desperate Sam, F/M, Guilty Sam, Hurt Sam Winchester, Reader Needs a Hug, Reader is 13, Reader is best friend with Sam, Sam Needs A Hug, Sam completes a ritual, Virgin Reader, hurt reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 18:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12282144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hnotonfire/pseuds/Hnotonfire
Summary: What Sam need is an unforgivable act from a virgin's blood.





	Only Sinners, Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> Please, do request anything. I do smut, fluff, and rape request. Almost everything! Please do tell me what You have in mind.

Sam look at you with guilt spreading his chest. The light is dull and he's alone. He studied her features. Her face is clean. Her clear skin has always made Sam amazed with her beauty. Her small figure is limp, her hands behind her back because she's being tied up. Sam cursed himself because he can't believe he's actually doing this to her. To his best friend.

 

She's only 13.

They met at the local bookstore and naturally, their friendship bloomed. And Sam finds himself befriended a young girl. A young, innocent girl that doesn't deserve this.

All he did was inviting her into the bunker, just wanting to hang out. But that's not his true intention. All he wants is...

"Ngh..."

He heard her soft voice as she stirred in her sleep. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and met with Sam's face and a dull room. It's a basement.

"Sam..."

She whined with her soft voice. Her throat feels so sore as she wondered for how long has she been out. And how can she fell asleep? She saw how Sam looked away as she look at her one and only best friend. Why is Sam being distant?

"Sam, why am I tied up?"

She asked, her small voice sounding so frail and scared and Sam felt guilt spread all around him as he realized that he's the one who caused it. He hates himself right now. He hates how her face is so young and innocent and that he has to do this in order to get Dean back.

He finally looked at her. Her scared eyes made it hard for him to look, but he have to. She deserves to know this madness.

"(Y/n)... I'm sorry..."

"What?"

She softly asked, confused with Sam's behaviour. Sam has never been this way, as far as she knows.

"I'm sorry. I have to do this."

Sam explained, looking at her deep, beautiful eyes as she still look at him with such trustworthy in her eyes.

"Do what, Sam?"

She ask, feeling the need to actually help her friend.

"I need you, (y/n)."

Those words somehow confused her. What can she possibly do? But then she smiled, a genuine smile that made Sam's heart break. She's too good for all of this.

"Sam, if you need my help, you should've told me. I'm happy to help. You don't need to tie me up, you know."

She says, still smiling as she look up to him. Sam could feel his tears about to slip the more this charades goes on.

He just wish that he's dead after this.

"(Y/n). Do you really want to help me?"

He ask, and for a brief second she could see his eyes filled with something that was never there. It made her feel scared for some reason. Her stomach churned, with Sam's tone of voice.

"Of course, I do, Sam. You're my best friend. My only friend. I'd do anything to help you."

She happily said, without realizing her words could get her in trouble. With her statement, Sam kept on a straight face and walk closer towards her and look deep into her eyes again.

But then his eyes soften, his hand went to her head, patting her, like he used to do when they kid around. His hands then went to her cheeks, which made her smile at the comforting gesture. But then it went lower and lower, until, he reached her breast and grip it tighter, making her yelp in fright. 

"Sam, what are you doing?!"

She screeched, struggling as if she can break free. She can't believe a wise man as Sam, her only best friend, would do this to her. 

She felt so betrayed and humiliated. She felt so weak. So pathetic. 

Now, she had tears on her face. It's not enough that she didn't have friends at all at her school and that her parents is always away. Now her only friend is molesting her, too.

Has she always fall into despair? Won't she ever find true happiness?

"I'm sorry, (y/n). But I have to do this. I have to."

His voice filled so much enthusiasm that it made her her heart breaks. Do what? 

"What must you do? Molest me? Well, you just did that! You're happy now?!" 

She screamed, anger boiles into her at what Sam just did.

Sam shook his head no, his eyes intense once more. 

He held her face in his hands once more and she look into his eyes.

"I need to do this. In order to get him back."

He says, and all she can focus on is how his eyes shift to guilt then to normal. How can he became that way?And just what is he supposed to do? 

"Him? Who's him, Sam?"

She asked, wanting to know what will he do?

"My brother. He's dead. And I want him back." 

Sam says, swiping her leftover tears on her smooth cheeks. 

"Your brother's dead? How?" 

"And better yet, how do I can help you?" 

"An unforgivable act from a virgin's blood."

Her head is still puzzled. What is he trying to tell you? Unforgivable act? Virgin's blood?

"I don't get it."

She simply said looking down on the floor, now realizing there's a huge cloth at her feet, as if it's covering something underneath.

"Don't you get it? An unforgivable act... Virgin's blood..." 

He then got closer to her face, ducking down and stare into her eyes.

"Us..." 

He trailed off, wishing he didn't have to do this but this is the ingredients that he needs, according to Rowena. 

For a brief while, her face is still confused until she suddenly clicked and then she realized what Sam's getting at. 

"No..." 

She whined, looking at Sam yet again with pure terror in her eyes. She can't believe this. Sam is going to hurt her in... that way. 

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this."

He explained, and he then duck down and pull the cloth away and it revealed a huge circle, and spell-like written around the circles. She doesn't know what is this for, but she didn't like this situation. Once he pulled down the cloth, he went behind her and untie her and that's where she scrambled to get away only to be catched by Sam. 

He lifted her body and put her down, her bottom sitting right above the circle.

"No!"

She screamed while Sam struggles to not let her go, in order to make this work. He could see her eyes closing, as if that would make this stop. 

He can't let his guilt get in the way of this. No. Not now. He needs Dean in his life. 

"Sam, please..."

She pleaded, now looking at Sam and that's where all of the memories that they have came into his head. He close his eyes and slap her face, hard. 

"You're making this hard for me! Just stay still and let me finish this!" 

He screamed,with her face red form the assault and her tears streaming down her face. Hiccups could be heard as she cry herself while Sam hold her hands together and opened her pants, the sound of his belt clinking made her produce more tears.

Then she felt Sam's hand pulling up her skirt and slipping her panties down her legs and finally to the ground.

She can't believe this. Her own best friend is going to rape her. Her stomach feels sick at this.

"I have to do this. I hope you understand."

He whispered, watching her cry yet again from this. He look down in between her legs and realized that she isn't even wet. 

Sam sighed, and stroke his dick in order to stimulate it. He could feel her gaze on him but then she closed her eyes, hoping she's somewhere else. 

"I'm sorry." 

"No!" 

Then she felt the prodding on her dry lips, and then the head is in. 

Her eyes shot open with a piercing scream, her toes curled due to the pain and her virgin blood went straight into the circles. 

"A man... A man is inside me. It hurts..." 

She mumbled, ignoring Sam who's trying really hard not to look at her. He closed his eyes and just pound into her, not liking the fact that she feels amazing. 

"Fuck. Fuck... You feel so good!" 

Sam screamed, closing his eyes as he went faster and holding her limp, and tired body.

She couldn't believe that this is actually happening. All those things Sam and her did back then made her heart wrenched and her soul break. 

Sam promised that he won't leave her like they did. And that he won't ever break her trust. 

But now he did.

"Please, slow down..."

She whimpered, not liking that Sam is going faster and faster as the moment passed. The sound of skin slapping skin echoed in the room as Sam pounded into her body.

Sam ignored her cries of pain and just kept on fucking her, hoping he'll finish this soon. She could feel Sam's penis hammering her cervix. It's painful. It hurts. She can't believe she had lost it to Sam, her own true friend. 

She doesn't even love Sam. She doesn't even want this. She's only 13. She doesn't deserve this. No.

Sam look down on her sweaty face as she close her eyes from the pain. Sam could see clearly her tears streaming down as he fuck her. Without realizing, his own tears streaming down his cheeks as he could feel his orgasm coming. 

He look down at her once beautiful face. No. She's still beautiful. Only broken. 

He gasped and pounded into her four more times as he spilled his load into her tender cervix. 

He let out a cry of guilty pleasure as he came and all she did was stay still. Her eyes shot open and toes curling, her tears hot again.

"A man is... His sperm is..."

"Sam's sperm is inside me. Inside me... No..." 

She whined, closing her eyes once more as she felt Sam going soft into her body. He pulled out, looking down on her broken body, possibly even broken heart. 

And trust. 

"I can't... I can't..." 

She sobbed hard and finished her sentences.

" I can't believe you did this to me..."

She cried, hugging herself into a ball and all Sam did was look at her until he stand up. 

"You can go now. I need to complete the spell fast." 

Sam explained, fresh tears leaking from his eyes as he realized what he had done.

Without even looking at him, she slowly pull herself up and slip into her underwear again, only for it to be soaked with her blood once more. 

She stand up,but winced from the rape. She carefully walk, catching a glimpse of Sam that looked away from her. 

She cried once more, can't believe that the sweet, nice, gentlemen Sam did this to her. He had betrayed her trust. 

So she walk out of the basement and out of the Bunker and fall on the ground and cry her eyes out. 

Sam on the other hand look at the circle filled with her virgin's blood. He then broke down on the floor, sobbing and his body moving with his cries. He can't believe he did that. He can't believe he betrayed her. She's only a kid. She didn't deserve this.

 

"You promise that we'll stay friends forever?"

"I promise."

Sam said with a huge grin on his face as they eat their ice cream.

"You're my best friend, Sam."

"I know. And I'll always be."

 

"I'm sorry, (y/n)"

Sam screamed in the basement.

Because what he really wants right now is not Dean, anymore.

It's her. Her trust. Her friendship.


End file.
